betrayalknowsmynamefandomcom-20200213-history
Shuusei Usui
Shusei Usui (碓氷愁生, Usui Shusei?) is the bearer of Kami no Me, God's Eyes. Shuusei, also part of the guardians, is Hotsuma's childhood friend. He helps the police in solving crimes with his "sixth sense". He seems to be a quiet and sensitive person. He has a tendency of not eating a lot most of the time, as he doesn't have much of an appetite. He disappears suddenly, after seeing that Hotsuma was on better terms with Yuki, stating that he has 'served his purpose' and recognizes the fact that Yuki was able to shatter Hotsuma's fears of being a monster. Then he is kidnapped by Ashley and put into a deep sleep never to wake again. Although Ashley states that it was more that Shusei, desiring to die, stopped his own heart, Shusei states that he doesn't mind dying if it is for 'his' sake. It can only be speculated whether he means Hotsuma, for whom he has lived his life, or Yuki, who was able to save Hotsuma where he himself failed. In the end however, Hotsuma's uses his Kami no Koe to issue the command "live", which revives Shusei from the eternal sleep. Personality Shusei likes to tease Hotsuma and avoids giving straight answers through this method, whereas he is usually silent or smiling when confronted by other people. Although he seems popular at school and generally liked by the Zweilt Guardians, he maintains a formal nature designed to conceal how he actually feels and thinks. He never shows negative feelings if he can help it, and keeps how increasingly hopeless he feels from Hotsuma about his situation. His reticence is self-harming and he grows more and more melancholy, to the point where other Zweilts and members of the Giou clan are often heard asking if he is well. When it is later revealed that Hotsuma knows the true reason why Shusei lost to the Opast Ashley, Shusei reacts with open surprise and admits that he honestly wanted to die and that living on is something he can no longer do. This quiet admission helps his partner to understand how hurt Suusei has been feeling for a while and how far Shusei would go to ensure his partner's happiness over his own. After restoring their friendsh ip, Shusei learns the importance of sharing how he feels and how to trust his partner more. During the manga, and even the anime, there are hints that Tsukumo wants to be friends with him, but Shusei seems to be consistently distant, treating Tsukumo in a polite, pleasant manner which eventually lifts towards the end of the series. Here, Shusei is seen accepting an ice cream from Tsukumo in Twilight Mansion and promising to spend more time with the younger Zweilt. Appearance Shuusei is a young man with brown hair and golden eyes. He is frequently seen in smart casual clothes during his role with the police and tends to wear more outfits when resting in Twilight Mansion. Like Toko, he wears the red tie denoting a second-year student at the school they attend. While the cast are all slim, Shuusei is observed as being "frail" compared to the others and serves a defensive purpose in battle, with physical actions restricted to casting spells through crystal spheres and wielding two blades named "Kurai Kurou". Due to his looks, he instantly gains the admiration of Opast Ashley, a fan of "pretty boys", and has this 'untouchable' quality which sets him apart from other people. Background Shuusei is Hotsuma's childhood friend and greatly admired by his partner for his individual brilliance. He seems to have played the piano from an early age, now acting as a member of the student council in addition to performing 'clairvoyant' duties for the local police and fighting for the Giou clan. However, he is modest about his strengths and achievements, mainly concerned with his partner's welfare. He never left Hotsuma's side, even when the boy was isolated from others at school, and appeared just in time to persuade when Hotsuma tried to burn himself to death. This event caused the indelible scars on Shuusei's body, making Hotsuma realise how dangerous it is to wield God's Voice. While Shuusei never regrets saving his partner's life, what becomes unbearable for him over time is the look on Hotsuma's face every time he sees the scars. Although his background is never revealed much in the anime, in the manga he is seen as a burden to his parents, overhearing them discuss the fact that he was never wanted, simply born due to expectations his p arents felt had to be fulfilled. Relationships Hotsuma- His relationship with Hotsuma has a strong bond and he trusts Hotsuma with his life. Both of them are very close to eachother and it is shown that they would rather die then not be able to be with eachother. In the manga, when the Zweilts are talking about the low number of guardians, Hotsuma mentions that he and Shuusei have tried to have a child in their past life. He says that Shuusei was also a girl in his past life. Hotsuma is also seen to be quite protective of shuusei and when shuusei is taken by Ashley, Hotsuma seems to be extremely upset and angry. Tsukumo Shuusei seems to be distant to Tsukumo but near the the end the manga/anime Tsukumo is seen giving Shuusei an ice-cream. This could suggest that they become friends later on since Shuusei says that he would like to spend more time with him. Yuki Trivia and Notes *His Birthday is January 5th. *He wears a ring on his index finger which matches the ring also worn by his partner Hotsuma. *In the manga, Shuusei mentions having two girlfriends in the past, though nothing is known about them. *He fights using crystal balls that he mainly uses for supporting the others and a pair of short swords, called Kurai Kurou (Crime & Punishment), for offense. Gallery Category:Characters